


Last Meal

by zerozerokyu



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Drabble, M/M, Vampire Q, Vampire!Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozerokyu/pseuds/zerozerokyu
Summary: “You want me for eternity?”





	Last Meal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azure7539](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure7539/gifts).



> A short drabble posted on my Tumblr and art by the very talented @azure7539 . Find me at @gloomymegu.  
> Her art got me back to write again.

 

James slowly set down beside his young Quartermaster who is happily sucking on a pack of “Nutrition” as he calls it. Q is a mystery, alabaster skin, wild head of hair that can’t be tamed and with the air of a man who have seen the world change. There is age and knowledge behind those hazel eyes that flicker to red at times. Most just assume it was the light playing tricks but James knew those eyes are special. Q is not from the world of the living. Ever since they dated, Q has come clean to him about himself and James is more than happy with it.

“Back to your blood packs again? Not going out for a hunt?” James questioned Q who rolled on to his belly looking like a large cat.

Q took off his glasses and massage his nose bridge. “I prefer this, clean blood with no diseases you humans carry around.”

“Are you sure just that small bag is enough? Your real blood bank is here.” James loosen his tie and open his collar to expose his neck to Q offering him the bite.

Q chucked, his eyes shone red. He is amused at James for offering himself to him every time.

“No, I much rather have you for the final meal before I turn you.” With that admission, Q finished the last drop of blood and wink.

“You want me for eternity?”

“First time for everything my grand old warship.” Q planted a kiss on James’s lips,coating it with the crimson blood of his packed meal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Do give a kudos if you like it. Thank you again to my artist friend for poking me out of my writer slump.


End file.
